Just My Luck
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Jacob and Seth are graduating. That's good, right?


**This is for the forum The Two Sides of Twilight II. If you want to read more on this topic go to the forum and there you go. Please read and review! :)**

"I'm so glad you went back to school, Jake." My dad said smiling up at me in his wheel chair. I was pushing him through everyone, trying to get him to the front of the loud, already crowded, muggy auditorium.

"Yeah." I said as I parked him in place. I kissed his head and was off into the cool air of the afternoon. I walked around the back of the school and spotted Seth standing there. I walked up to him since there was no certain order everyone had to be in and tapped on his shoulder. He jumped, not knowing I was behind him.

"Jeez, Jake. Don't seek up on me like that. I don't have like super hearing." He said, but was smiling as he said it. But he was right, he didn't have super hearing like I now did. And lets hope it stays that way. We don't need anymore Natives turning into werewolves. Freakin' bloodsuckers.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No problem, man." He smiled and I just stared at him, not knowing what to say, "Are you okay, Jake? You're quiet." He looked at me with concern and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mean, I am. I just don't really want to be here. I was practically forced to come back to school after I was under control with my wolf side. My father really didn't care if I went to school or not, as I really don't need my education anymore, but then Charlie found out and was wondering so I had to go. And let me tell you, it sucked. The only good thing was Seth. He was my only friend for the 3 years I was here at this school.

Yes, 3. I was made to go into 10th grade and repeat it since I dropped out after the first half.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I don't know I guess I just don't want to be here." Well, isn't that the truth? I would rather be running around as my wolf self, not standing here in a freakin' gown. And I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I just felt something in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't tell if it was something good or something bad, but it was there. Just sitting there like a nonsense

"Oh, well I do. I'm so glad you came back to school." He paused, "Why did you even leave?" He cocked his head to the side, clearly interested in the answer.

I'm actually surprised he didn't ask way before this, "I'll tell you eventually." I said and looked away, dropping the subject.

"Awe, but what is wrong with now?" He whined and I chuckled, shaking my head. I really can't see this kid being a werewolf. He probably would lack with his job. I couldn't see him hurting even a fly, yet alone a vampire. But, hey, who knows, maybe he'll see the evil inside the bloodsuckers and kill them.

Ugh! No! He will never be a werwolf. I won't allow this kid to be damned.

I was luckily saved from answering that question when the line started moving into the building.

"I'm so excited." Seth gushed.

"I'm not," I whispered as we walked towards our seats.

We were instructed not to sit as we got our seats and so everyone was standing. When everyone was in their place the principle walked up the end of the stage and looked into the crowd.

"Hello everyone!" He yelled loudly, since our school couldn't afford a microphone, "and welcome to the 2007 graduation. Here we have the 54 seniors that graduated with passing grades. I will call the names of the students and then they will receive their diploma." The crowd clapped and I looked at my dad, glaring. He knew I didn't want to be here. Charlie was sitting next to him and Bella was there too, clapping along and smiling at me. I just had to smile back.

"Lauren Adams." She walked up to the principle and stood there for a minute, he was shuffling through the diplomas sitting on a small plastic table, "Jacob Black." I rose from my seat and slowly walked to the principal. He was shifting through the things again and I waited. I looked out at Bella and she was smiling brightly and that made me happy, but her skin, it made me remember what she really was and I frowned and looked away. I looked away, but not in time to miss her stop clapping and her own frown to come across her face. I guess she knew what I was thinking.

"Hm, I'm afraid-" A diploma crashed to the ground, sounding quite loud in the now quiet room, "Oh, here it is." He said picking it up and handing it to me. I took it in my hand and when he didn't let go I looked up at him, "I'm sorry, this isn't ours, it's Jacob Mondale. I'm sad to say that we don't have your diploma." He said and sat the other on the table. I didn't really care who's it was. I just wanted mine.

I glared, "What did you say?" I nearly growled. I said I didn't want to be here, but that doesn't mean I don't want to receive my diploma today like everyone else.

"We don't have yours. You'll have to stop by another day."

I started breathing heavily. I had to leave soon or else I'll be in big trouble, "How don't you have it?" I asked, starting to shake. I clenched my fists and locked my jaw.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black." He said calmly, oblivious to the conflict inside me.

I growled quietly in my throat and turned on my heels, bolting for the door.

I know I'm over reacting, but I can't help it. I went 3 years to receive a piece of paper, but here I come to find out that I have to get it another day. It's like not graduating. That's humiliating.

I reached the outside and ran to the woods, trying to get there before I burst.

Well, that didn't happen. I was 10 yards from the woods and I transformed. Well, let me say luck wasn't on my side today. Since I had to run at human speed to get out a human could get time to follow me. That's just what Seth did.

"Jake!" All I heard was his voice. I don't know what he saw. Maybe just my discarded clothing. Or maybe me transforming. Whatever it was I didn't care. I just ran until I was out of site from anyone.

_What was his pro- What happened?_

Things moved in a blur and I focused on the thoughts, they were new. _"Seth?"_

"_Huh? What? Whats going on?" _He looked around and all you saw were woods, he was following me. I back tracked and ran back the way I came. Seeing a sandy colored wolf just standing there, looking scared.

"_Seth. It's me, Jake." _Damn, this isn't good_, "Just stay calm." You're a werewolf." _Way to get to the point Jake.

"_Werewolf?"_ He looked at me the back up at my face since he stood a whole head length shorter. He let out a whine.

"_Yes. But we have to get you to Sam."_

"_Uley?"_

"_Yeah. Just follow me."_

Today is just not our day.

**Um, crap right? Well, anyways, review and tell me how bad it is. :p**


End file.
